


Cake Mishaps and Confessions

by KoreyObey



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cake, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreyObey/pseuds/KoreyObey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Thomas stayed home from school to bake a cake for Newts 18th birthday. Thomas and the oven is not a good combination. Neither is Thomas and baking. But to Thomas, Newt is worth every second just because he may or may not be in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Mishaps and Confessions

“You’re skipping a day of school to bake a cake?”

When put like that, it sounded utterly ridiculous but that was exactly what Thomas was doing. He made sure to look like he was going to school for his mother but as soon as she left, he was right back inside the house preparing to bake. Now that he heard Minho say it like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world, Thomas felt embarrassed to say the least.

“Yes?” It came out more as a question than a statement.

The laugh he received from the Asian boy didn't help boost his confidence. Especially when it just got louder and heavier as if Minho couldn't breathe. Thomas just let out a huff and put the phone down on speaker. He had important things to do like bake a cake.

People would probably laugh along with Minho if they knew why he was staying off school baking a cake. It was Newts birthday the next day and Thomas was baking him a cake. It isn't girly.

“Aren't you a nice girlfriend? Baking a cake for your boyfriend.” Thomas must have spaced out because he was pretty sure Minho was laughing about 2 seconds ago.

“It isn't girly.” Thomas said letting out another huff. Why were his friends never supportive? Sure he had a crush on Newt but it’s not like they knew that. He would never tell Minho and risk the constant teasing it would bring. Or was he being that obvious? What if Newt knew? He would DIE.

“No not at all Thomas. You’re just baking a cake. What next? Are you going to decorate it with hearts too? Don’t forget the kiss. That’ll definitely woo him!” More laughing came from the Asian.

“I'm hanging up now.” And Thomas did just that. He didn’t even let the Asian compose himself enough to reply.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

Minho pouted as the line went dead. How dare Thomas actually hang up on him, it was so uncalled for. The Asian boy was still pouting when he flopped in his usual seat in front of Newt. He turned around to face the blonde and wrested his head on his arm.

“Hey Min. Where’s Tommy?” Newt asked scanning the classroom for said Brunette but not finding him anywhere. He knew Minho was hiding something with the smirk that graced his face.

“I have no idea Newt. Try calling him?” The smirk was still present as the boy pulled out his phone and called an all too familiar number.

Thomas didn’t even check the caller id when he pressed answer. He was too busy battling with the stupid cake mix.

“Hello?” His voice came out strained which was no surprise. The mix was way too thick to be a cake.

“Thomas? Where the bloody hell are you?” With the sound of Newts voice, the mixing bowl dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Thomas let out a groan as he picked up the bowl again trying to clear the mix off the floor. Of course Minho wouldn’t leave it after being hung up on.

“Oh um i’m very sick Newt.” The brunette said cleaning the bowl. He put on the best sick voice he could muster.

“Oh yeah that’s very likely. I’m not an idiot Tommy.” Of course Newt wouldn’t buy that lame excuse. He always knew Thomas well. Damn him for being so perfect Thomas thought as he place the now clean bowl on the kitchen side.

“What? I can’t hear you, Newt?!” Thomas made noises with his mouth hoping they sounded like the phone was breaking off.

“You’re doing that with your mouth.”

“Can’t hear you bye!” Thomas said quickly grabbing the phone with his flour covered hands.

“Don’t you bloody da..” Thomas cut Newt off pressing the end call button. He had to restart the cake and being distracted by the golden boys angelic voice was not an option.

“The bugger hung up on me.” Newt said with a huff and put his phone away just as the teacher walked in.

“He has a tendency to do that.” Minho said clearly not fazed by their 60 year old teacher with a mole on her face the size of Texas. Metaphorically of course but that didn’t stop Minho using that insult against her.

“Minho. If you would please turn around and pay attention.” The teacher called and all Minho could do was groan and turn to face the woman with her hands placed on her frail hips.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

Thomas stared at the stove with smoke coming out of it. He was so close to baking a cake but clearly fate had other plans because it was definitely not meant to be doing that.

With a sigh, the brunette opened the oven getting a gust of black smoke shoved into his face. He coughed as he tried to clear his lungs from the cloud of black. How could he mess up watching a cake rise? It had been about 20 minutes not 20 hours.

“Bloody cakes.” He muttered not even realizing that the word ‘bloody’ had slipped out. Maybe Thomas had spent a little too much time with Newt but there was no way that was about to change.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

Thomas wiped some beads of sweat that trickled down his forehead. Mixing 6 bowls of cake batter was exhausting and he was finally starting to feel it. He had been baking for 3 hours now and it was not going well. Every time he tried, something messed up.

He felt like laying his head on the counter and falling asleep but no that was not an option. He would get this cake made even if it took him all night. Thomas placed the bowl of carefully mixed batter on the kitchen counter and laid his head down in his arms. He was just going to close his eyes and take a small break. Well he was but of course his phone interrupted him.

“What?” Thomas whined to the person on the other side. What was the point of caller ID if he was never gonna check who it was?

“Well hello to you too grumpy.” Minho’s voice came through causing Thomas to groan. Minho just scoffed with a fake tone of hurt. “You don’t want to talk to me? And I thought we had something special.”

“Shut up Minho. What do you want?” That came out grouchier than Thomas intended but he was so irritated with this whole cake business but Newt was worth it.

“Just to talk. I can’t call my best friend just to chat about his crush on Newt?” Thomas froze in his spot. He was very obvious that even Minho figured it out and Minho was an idiot! Not that Thomas would say that to the boys face.

“W-what? Crush? This is a friend thing!” The brunette stuttered and stumbled over his words. Smooooth he thought to himself and made a mental note to dig himself a hole to hide in.

“Yeah staying home and baking a cake for someone is definitely what friends do.” Thomas groaned inwardly. He had to be cautious when it came to emotions because letting everything out to Minho was not a good option.

“It is!” Without another word Thomas hung up and started mixing the batter again. He was going to make this cake perfect for the golden god that was Newt. Maybe he was a little creepy but as far as Newt was concerned, this was a friend thing and they were friends. If only Newt reciprocated his feelings then this would be so much easier.

Another ear piercing sound of his ringtone filled the room. This time Thomas made sure to check who it was before answering.

“Can I help you with something Newt?” He asked a little irritated that when he was busy, everyone wanted to talk to him.

“You sound exhausted Tommy. Everything okay?” The blonde boy sounded concerned and it made Thomas’ heart swell but now was not the time for hope. He didn’t need to be crushed while already feeling down about his failed attempts at making a cake for said golden boy.

Thomas nodded but remember Newt couldn’t see him through the phone. “Yes i’m fine Newt no need to worry yourself.” He put the mix into two cake tins then shoved them both in the oven. This was going to be his masterpiece he was sure of it.

“How can I not be worried you bloody idiot. You didn’t come to school and now you sound like you’re about to murder someone.” Again with the butterflies. If this boy didn’t stop talking then Thomas may just have to run to school and kiss the bastard. Though that would mean their friendship was ruined and that was something he didn’t want.

“Don’t worry Newt. Minho is nowhere near me right now.” He heard a chuckle escape from the blondes mouth which made him smile like an idiot. To a phone. He was so glad no one could see him right that moment. He loved the boys laugh and smile and basically everything. He was in deep.

“Just don’t strain yourself too much.” With that the line went dead. Thomas just sighed with the smile still present on his face.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

The brunette took another look at the cake that was sitting on the side untouched. It looked normal, for a cake anyway. It was the first one he got right so he was definitely going to make it pop with decorations and candles. Not heart decorations like Minho had said though. He wasn’t going to show everyone his feelings.

Thomas layered the cake with Jam and cream in the middle then smothered the whole cake in chocolate. Who doesn’t like loads of chocolate? Newt will love it. He then placed sprinkles of more chocolate on the now setting melted chocolate. There was Newts name in icing on the top of the cake and 18 candles were sticking out.

Thomas placed the cake in his secret hiding place. It was in a box, in his room, on a shelf behind two small doors. That way his mother would have no idea what happened. That is if he could clean up the kitchen that looks as though a bomb went off in it. He was just about to run down and start cleaning when he heard the door slam shut.

“Thomas I’m..” His mothers voice echoed through the house but was cut of abruptly by a horrific scream that sounded as though it belonged in a horror movie. It meant one thing. His mother had seen the kitchen which means now he had to explain.

When the brunette entered the kitchen trying to look as innocent as possible, his moms furious gaze fell on him. He gulped and felt his Adams apple bob at the thickness of the swallow.

“Why does it look like a bomb went off in my kitchen?!”

“Okay hear me out, it’s Newts birthday tomorrow and I wanted to do something special so I decided on a cake. I stayed home instead of going to school cause I needed to make the cake then Minho said it was girly but it’s not and now tomorrow i’m giving him the cake and please don’t be mad because he’s my best friend and I also think I might likehim.” Thomas rambled talking pretty fast but the last two words were said the fastest by far.

His moms furious look softened at her sons words. She was furious that he ditched school and trashed the kitchen, like so furious that he was definitely grounded for a year or two. She let out a sigh and pulled her son into a hug. With how childish he looked at that moment, you wouldn’t believe he was 17.

“You give him that cake tomorrow and tell him how you feel.” When did his mother become so stupid? That was a terrible idea.

“That’s funny mom. Really you could do stand up.” His mother just chuckled and pushed him out the kitchen so she could clean up.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

When night arrived Thomas couldn’t wait to sleep. He was exhausted and just couldn’t stop thinking of how Newt would react to the cake. Would he smile, frown, look angry, hug him? The possibilities were endless really.

What if Thomas told the boy how he felt? Would he hate him, call him disgusting, end their friendship? This wasn’t something he wanted to think about before bed and for good reason too.

His thoughts wouldn’t stop plaguing him the entire night. All the what ifs he could muster appeared in his brain. Nothing was positive either. It was all negativity like his brain was on overload. Why did his brain always choose the worst moments to start working? Why never in one of his lessons or when he’s talking to Newt? He always says the stupidest things around the blonde.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

Before the brunette knew it, the sun was seeping in through his curtains and he was still wide awake. His thoughts had kept him awake all night and Thomas was no happy about it. He contemplated staying in bed all day but it was Newts birthday and he couldn’t do that. With a sigh, Thomas got out of bed and got ready to face the day with complete exhaustion.

He sent a quick text to Newt wishing him a happy birthday and mentioning that he had a surprise for him. A little suspense never hurt anybody.

Thomas: Happy Birthday! Got a surprise for you Newt. Bet you can’t guess what it is.

Newt: Well how about you tell me since you woke me up at 7am.

Thomas: Haha nope. It’s a surprise.

Newt: You bloody bastard. You do not tell the birthday boy that you have a surprise then not mention what the surprise is.

Thomas: I just did. SEE YA AT SCHOOL!

Thomas shoved the phone in his pocket then grabbed his special cake box. With a quick goodbye to his mom, the brunette headed off for school ready to make a complete fool out of himself from lack of sleep.

~TMR~TMR~TMR~TMR~

“You look bloody terrible.”

“It’s nice to see you too Newt.” The sarcasm was practically dripping from his voice.

Newt just rolled his eyes then eyed the box in his hands. “That for me?” His eyes lit up with hopefulness that Thomas couldn’t help but idolize.

Suddenly his hands felt clammy and all his exhaustion caught up to him. He couldn’t just declare his love like this was some movie. That was just utterly ridiculous. He shoved the box in the birthday boys hands and ran off before he let his crush slip.

He heard his name being called by the golden birthday boy but that didn’t stop him. Thomas needed somewhere quite and empty if he was gonna sort through his feelings. The theatre was a good a place as any.

Thomas slumped down on the stage with a huff. His mind had plagued him with what ifs all night. Why would he ignore that? There was no way Newt would return his feelings. Just no way and Thomas had to accept that. Telling him would be stupidest mistake he would ever make.

The brunette could never be alone for long because soon a girl came waltzing in. Of course Teresa would look for him but he was kind of disappointing that she wasn’t Newt.

“Don’t look at me like a sad puppy Thomas. Newt would have come but you dumped a box in his hand and ran off. He still has a limp remember?” Thomas did forget about the limp when he ran off but now he felt stupid for dumping the box on Newt. God everything was becoming a mess real fast.

“Now why did you run away? Does it have anything to do with your not so hidden feelings for him?” Teresa asked slumping next to him. So he was being obvious about it! The stares were supposed to be discreet and not creepy.

“I don’t know how everyone knows about them but maybe. Maybe I don’t want to make a fool of myself when I tell Newt that I may be in love with him and he doesn’t love me.” Teresa just shook her head at him.

“You’re both so oblivious it’s unbelievable. He always sends longing looks your way Thomas. He scanned the whole class looking for you yesterday and didn’t seem too happy that you weren’t there. When you sounded exhausted he was worried.”

“Hey he hung up on me that time.” Thomas defended.

“Yeah because keeping you on the phone when you sound like you’re about to pass out is a great idea. Just tell him how you feel before I slap you.” She threatened crossing her arms. It wasn’t enough to scare Thomas though.

“I am not going to waltz over to Newt and tell him I love him. This isn’t some movie where everything has a happy ending okay so leave it.” Thomas turned to leave the theatre and almost screamed when he was Newt leaning against the door frame still holding the box.

“Uh.. Newt hi.. How much of that did you hear?” Thomas asked nervously scratching the back of his neck. This isn’t how he planned everything to happen. It wasn’t suppose to ever happen.

“Enough to know you’re a bloody idiot as always.” Teresa walked over to Newt taking the cake from him. She walked out with it but they both knew she wouldn’t open it or let Minho near it.

“And how am I an idiot this time?”

“Because I love you too and you never noticed it.” Thomas gaped at him before walking over in long strides, taking the boy in his arms and kissing him with so much longing. It didn’t take Newt very long to respond either which made it so much better.

When they parted, Thomas rested his forehead against Newts. “We both are idiots but that doesn’t matter that much now does it?” A sheepish grin crossed the brunettes features.

“Not right now. We should go before Minho forces his way into the bloody cake.” Thomas chuckled and followed Newt out the room feeling extremely happy with how everything turned out.

“Come on let me have some cake Teresa!” Minho whined crossing his arms.

“It is Newts birthday cake! You can’t have any till he gets here you understand me?!” Teresa glared at him making him shrink back into his seat. She could be scary when she wants to be.

When Newt and Thomas got into the empty classroom they all decided to take, everyone got comfy and waited for some cake to be dished out.

“I’m a little worried to eat this now that I think about it.” Minho said eyeing the cake. “Thomas made it and I doubt it’s the first mix he made.”

“Don’t be such a baby Minho. Newt you try it.” Teresa said poking her plastic fork into the cake.

“Right so if it’s poisoned I can tell you about it?” A sound of people humming in agreement crossed the room.

“I am a great cook! Someone just eat it.” Thomas said laying back on one of the comfortable chairs tucked away in the corner.

Newt gulped then took a bite which surprisingly tasted good. “It isn’t actually that bad.” He ate more and soon everyone was eating their cake and showing their appreciation.

“Not as good as Frypans though.” A boy, Winston, commented.

“Well we all know i’m the best cook around.” Frypan said a little smug.

“Oh shut up.” Newt said waking over to the still Thomas. “Tommy aren’t you going to have any?” Everyone looked towards the two boys in the corner. Newt tilted his head then poked Thomas earning a groan then a small snore which he just found adorable.

“Of course he’s asleep.” Minho said rolling his eyes. Newt just smiled fondly at him and watched him sleep while eating cake.

No one said it was creepy. They thought it but no one said it. Mostly because they saw the happiness in Newts eyes. The type of happiness only Thomas brings out which no one really minds because hey, love can do wonderful things. Including create an amazing cake which took 6 tries and a sleepless night. What an eventful birthday indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Newmas fanfic. I started shipping them as soon as I read the book.  
> This was a quick idea that came to my head and it's probably crap but I enjoyed writing it so oh well.  
> Thanks for reading! See you in the future maybe? I hope so.


End file.
